Technical Field
The present invention relates to a motor.
Related Art
In general, a motor has an exterior formed by coupling a housing and a cover member, and a stator is disposed at an inner circumferential surface of the housing. A rotor is disposed at a center of the stator to be rotated according to an electromagnetic interaction with the stator. However, in general, since the rotor is formed by stacking a plurality of cores, responsibility of the motor may be decreased due to the weight thereof.
Meanwhile, the motor may further include a detection unit configured to detect a rotational amount thereof. The detection unit may include a sensor magnet and a hall integrated chip (IC). The sensor magnet may be mounted on a plate disposed over the rotor, and emits a magnetic flux or a polarity according to rotation of the rotor section. The hall IC is disposed to be opposite to the sensor magnet, and detects the magnetic flux or the polarity emitted from the sensor magnet to detect rotation of the rotor.
Since a separate mechanism is needed to mount the sensor magnet on the plate, it is difficult to reduce a size of the motor. In addition, when the sensor magnet is mounted on the plate, since rotational inertia of the rotor section is increased, responsibility may be decreased.